Open communication networks connect large numbers of local area networks, for example networks of various organisations or businesses. The Internet is an example of one such open communication network. These networks can be accessed by a large number of users via user terminals, for example personal computers, workstations or mobile telephones. A user using a terminal may be connected to these networks directly or via some connection device such as a modem which may be a separate device or be in-built in the user terminal. By accessing these networks a user has access to a large quantity of data and/or services. It will be understood that the term services is used hereinafter to encompass various types of features including products for sale, games, electronic mail or music. All of these are accessible via various communication networks. In many cases the service providers will provide services via so-called world wide web (WWW) and hypertext mark-up language (HTML) protocols. These provide a visual Internet interface for the user terminals.
Many businesses have been set up to provide services via data networks. These businesses are said to offer content services. The term content used hereinafter will be understood to encompass the actual content of these services whether these be primarily static web pages which display information only or recorded video or audio material or games. The businesses which create and sell content will be referred to hereinafter as content providers.
Content providers may be and often are distinct from the network service providers which will typically be a telecom operator. These network service providers make provision for facilities to enable users to access the services available via the data networks. As an alternative to the telecom operator it will be understood that the term network services provider can encompass other entities, for example when other network technologies are used (e.g. Bluetooth or wireless LAN) for fetching the content. In that case there is no requirement for the telecom network when fetching the content, but the charging could be done via the telecom network. In other examples the network service provider can be the combination of telecom operator and company. A user has access to a company's local area network and via the local network to the internet.
In the past in order to be paid for providing their content, content providers have been required to enter into formal agreements with network service providers. These agreements have themselves required the exchange of information detailing both parties such as charging information and bank details. These have been required to enable the content providers to charge subscribers who use the services to which the supplied content relates.
This has the disadvantage that such agreements need to be put in place. They are slow to arrange and can even be an unmanageable process for some of the smaller content providers.